


You can make it to the Sunrise

by Guilty_pleasure (Merriwa)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overworked CEO!Louis, Porn with Feelings, stripper!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merriwa/pseuds/Guilty_pleasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates bankers, Niall is a free spirit and life happens.<br/>Shameless PWP turned Porn with feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can make it to the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesquatrechevrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesquatrechevrons/gifts).



> This was a gift for my Hipstacupcake and now she is my Valentine. I win at life.
> 
> A huge thanks to Héla who is the best beta ever and also Lea who did a quick overlook too : I love you guys <3
> 
> Disclaimer : I am John Snow, I know nothing, don't sue me.

Louis jumps on his seat when Zayn's elbow hits him in the ribs, earning himself a dark look from the man, all suit and tie, standing opposite of them. He was probably saying something vital for the future of the human race or something.

Zayn pinches his thigh in retaliation, lifting a warning eyebrow. As per usual, Louis ignores it.

“Mr. Parker?” Louis asks with an overly sugary tone and his sweetest smile, ignoring Zayn's panicked looks. This joke has gone one long enough, Louis is tired and he has work and Zayn should know better than to drag him to those farces anymore.

“Yes?” the man answers dryly, oblivious to Louis' mood.

“Are you trying to make a point?” Louis asks while the silence stretches.

“Because I don't see one” he adds after a few seconds to enforce the theatrical effect of his declaration. “And either you think we're dumb or you're wasting our time one purpose but neither of those options really appeal to me, you see? I would hate to stop our collaboration from being born but I feel insulted here.”

“But –“

“We've already said that we won't sign those contracts in the state they're currently in, we've given you the conditions that we want to re-discuss and the points we will never agree on and when I was dragged to this meeting I was promised a bargaining procedure and new deal conditions and yet all you've done for almost two hours is re-explaining to us your first conditions. So either you think we're really dumb or you enjoy being locked up in an office past ten in the evening. I, however, do not. We don't need those contracts and we certainly didn't make it this far, this young to be treated like two inexperienced outsiders. And now, if you will excuse me, or even if you don't for that matter, I have actual work to do instead of this joke. Gentlemen. Good evening.”

Louis can see Zayn rolling his eyes, head shaking desperately.

Good, Louis thinks.

Zayn better suck it up. It's absolutely his fault if Louis is stuck in a useless meeting instead of dealing with the pile of files so high in his office that he could probably climb onto it to hang himself to forget his birthday's in two days, Christmas in three and he's stuck in California for the third consecutive year because of his work.

He grabs his files and walks out without a backward glance. He hears Zayn's rushed “Sorry, I'm going to talk to him, we'll be in touch. Thank you for your time.”

No we won't. Louis thinks bitterly, Parker's a douche and Louis will make sure to never agree to his conditions.

“Lou wait up!”

“What? Don't tell me they didn't deserve it and you should blame yourself for dragging me in this farce! Zayn, seriously what did you need me for?!”

Okay so maybe Louis is a bit upset. Maybe he misses his family and maybe he wishes he wasn't looking at a sleepless night of complicated negotiations with investors and bankers. URGH. Louis hates bankers.

“Louis.”

Louis curses Zayn's ability to stay calm and crosses his arms on his chest.

“What??”

“I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have and I am. Sorry that is.”

Zayn is the spawn of Satan Louis decides. Nobody have the right to puppy eye him like that after betraying him. Curse the cheekbones and curse the bloody eyelashes. Louis hates them. Louis hates Zayn.

“I was thinking maybe I could do half of the files for the merger tomorrow and then, you'd have time for a drink with Liam and Haz on Saturday yes? Celebrating your birthday and all?”

Okay so maybe Louis hates Zayn slightly less.

Slightly being the key word here.

“I wish... but Z, I cannot! I still have the contracts for Hysteric Call to put together, I have to check the record for the bank on the Blue Moon contracts and Universal wants my balls for the Good Omens mixed up, all of that before Monday morning I just – “

Zayn's hand is warm on Louis' shoulder and Louis didn't realize how exhausted he is.

“Hey, Lou. Don't work yourself to death yeah? I love you man, you need a break, those contracts won't do themselves but they won't get any better if you die doing them yeah? You need a break mate. I'm not asking a full night out but just one drink to have some fun okay? Haz and Liam haven't seen you in weeks. I'll help, tell me what to do and I'll help.”

Louis doesn't hate Zayn. At all. OF course Zayn would be here. He has been here from the start. They're best friends, brothers and Louis feels a lump in his throat. He misses his friends and family so much.

Nobody tells you that life is gonna be like that. Nobody tells you that if you're successful you're probably end up in a gigantic office, alone with bankers threatening your life all the time.

And Louis actually enjoys his job. He cannot start to imagine what it'd be if he didn't.

“I... I'll see what I can do?”

“That's my boy!” Zayn smiles full on and Louis feels a warmth in his stomach and at the same time, guilt hits him square in the face. He knows he's lying. There is no way he can have it all done before Saturday. He will try. That he will. As to have it done...

“Go now,” Zayn says softly. “Don't work too late alright? Tired minds never make good decisions.”

Louis nods with his best attempt of a smile. Which seeing Zayn's smirk isn't really a success because he's one of the two persons in his life, along with his mum, that Louis could never fool. There might be more to this smirk that Louis sees though but he's too tired to try and follow Zayn's devious mind right now.

He slowly makes his way toward the elevator, opening a file, mind already turned toward the next negotiations. That's his life. An endless queue of furious negotiations. 

Well, he thinks looking at the file in his hand, it could be worse. Like, he could be in a band named Hysteric Call for a starter. Seriously. This hipster thing needs to be eradicated once and for all. Except, telling a band of teenage musicians to change their name is worse than to tell a banker you can't pay your debts. “it's our souuul man!”

Louis snorts, _yeah right_.

Contracts then. The ding of the elevator doesn't even make him look away from the papers at hand while he walks like an automate toward his office, opening the door blindingly.

It's probably why he doesn't notice it at first. And really it's a wonder because given the size of the room and the way he hasn't bothered getting any furniture other than a desk, two years’ worth of files piling up on the floor at Zayn's deepest exasperation, you'd think that he'd notice a bloody football player leaning against his desk.

A Man U player at that. Which makes absolutely no sense.

Maybe Louis finally lost it all. Well played Tomlison, you just won yourself a one way ticket to the nearest psychiatric hospital. He blames it on exhaustion and frustration, the way he stays put, door wide open, files still in his hand while the footballer comes towards him with a grin.

“Why don't ya close that door, mate?”

Oh. His hallucination is Irish. Marvellous. Brilliant. His hallucination also takes initiatives because Louis' muscles are so not cooperating.

Classic.

Suddenly his files are off his hands and a gentle hand on the small of his back guides him toward his chair.

Which is in the middle of the room.

Okay but what is his chair doing in the middle of the office and not behind his desk? Seriously, what are his brain cells doing when he really needs them?!

He's about to let himself be seated when he suddenly remembers Zayn's mischievous smile and his brain seems to make some sort of connexion. 

“Hey wait up, stop a minute, mate, what – I mean who are you and what the hell are you doin' in my office?!”

Ah. Good, logical and sensible questions. At which the guy – which is probably very much real and not the result of Louis' imagination seeing how warm his hands pressed on Louis' back and shoulder are – cannot suppress any longer his shit-eating grin.

“Why don't you let me handle this.” the man says and suddenly, Louis is struck by how very blue and cheerful his eyes are. Yup, that's it, he's blaming the blue eyes for the fact that he lets himself sink on the chair with the gentle push the pseudo-footballer gives on his shoulders.

“But... what the hell is going on?” Louis asks weakly as the man backs away slightly and bends toward the floor where stands a... iPod station? The other man just grins, winks at him (winks?? what the –) and then suddenly

there's sound filling his office. Not sound.

Music.

Louis recognizes the song instantly and NO, he’s not ashamed of it. Who

doesn't know their Britney Spears' classics?

And his has FOUR sisters.

And Slave 4 U is such a tune anyway. 

(He is definitely NOT ashamed). 

Something in his mind tries to warn him that this is not normal but at the

precise moment where he starts realizing what is actually wrong with this –see: he should be working on those contracts and not... doing whatever this is – the footballer starts dancing and Louis' mind goes blank once again.

This guy isn't just dancing. No sir. His body is literally carving under the

energetic and cadenced music like the melody is literally making love to him. And his limbs are obscenely responding to the desire.

And lord but is it a nice body.

Not that Louis noticed.

Not that he's noticing.

At all.

But it's a really, really, really nice body. All slender and pale skin that looks like it's made to be hold and bend and marked. Louis' mouth goes dry. Heart beating faster. What is this wet dream?

And, as if on cue, perfectly timed with Britney's voice informing everyone that _**Dancing's what I love (now watch it)**_ the football jersey is slowly going up the man's chest, revealing a mouth-watering torso, not over-muscled but perfectly sculpted, curving to the beat of the music. Louis cannot help his eyes from wandering from the bony V in his neck, exploring the length of the chest toward the happy trail of light hairs going down the sports shorts, holding promises.

_**Do you get it, do you get it, what? Do you get it, do you get it, what?** _

And yes. Louis gets it.

A stripper.

A very very attractive stripper. In his office. He tries to ignore the way his own body is reacting.

Do you get it, do you get it, what?

The warmth of his cheeks is clearly perceptible and the guy winks again, thrusting his hips obscenely – _**this feels goood**_ – a glint in his gorgeous eyes.

Louis forces himself to stop being hypnotized how the moves spells out sex and lust so effortlessly, by thinking stripper, this is a stripper. And it works because his next thoughts are Dammit Zayn and where is the camera?!

“I'm sorry mate but– ” Louis starts, spells partially broken, half getting up from the chair... to be gently pushed back by the stripper who can't seem to stop smiling, not missing one bit of the song.

“Let me do this.” the man whispers in his ear, holding Louis still thanks to the way his legs are spread both sides of the chair, suggestively lowering his arse down onto Louis' lap without touching and Louis has to bite his tongue to prevent himself for thrusting his own hips up to answer the ferocious need for contact. “I swear everything's fine, taken care of, just enjoy yourself.”

Louis isn't sure what he was trying to say, whether it was “I'm gonna kill Zayn.” or “I am not agreeing to this.” “This is sexual harassment.” “I don't have time, I have work” which all seem legit but it gets stuck in his throat, along with a pathetic whimper when, with a suggestive bite of his lower lip, the man's hips thrust forward, grinding on Louis' thighs mouthing to the music baby don't you want to dance up on me? Leaving behind my name and age, let's go, like that, do you like it?

Louis' body reacts to the touch instinctively. The tensions that built up in his muscles all day long seems to vanish and the hair of his arms straighten in a delicious quiver. It's been months since he's had a good fuck because he never has time for fooling around anymore and he knows his blush is deepening when he feels himself getting hard in his trousers.

In a swing of hips and legs and a maestria Louis never witnessed before, the stripper turns around to the beat of the music, flexing his arms over his head in a suggestive bulge that has Louis' heart stutter. 

_**Get it, get it, what. (just move with me)** _

Before stopping completely when he's faced with the stripper's ass. Louis doesn't have a type, he usually goes with the flow you know, but this? This is serious wank material and his trousers are suddenly oh so tight. 

He bites his lip slightly, reminding himself that touching isn't allowed, the guys is just doing his job. His job which is swaying his obscenely gorgeous arse while very slowly getting out of his shorts, revealing a tight green pair of boxers that spell “HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEWIS!” and Louis never felt so aroused while wanting to laugh hysterically.

Though the laugh dies pretty quickly when the man is back on Louis' lap, back against chest, imposing a rhythm on Louis' whole body that's still going perfectly with Britney Spears' voice. The stripper's head bends backward, bleach blond hair swiping Louis' shoulders and a cheeky grin playing on the boy's lips “You're allowed to touch if you want. You need to loosen up, birthday boy.”

_**I'm a slave for you** _

_**(here we go)** _

_**I won't deny it** _

_**(yeah, yeah)** _

_**I'm not trying to hide it** _

_**(yeah, like that)** _

Louis doesn't think it's a good idea for him to touch the guy right now because the brushes of hips, the dirty strokes of skin and the lascivious routine the boy is playing on his body are already too much and Louis wouldn't want to end up molesting the guy.

But the guy doesn't cooperate.

(no one ever cooperates with Louis, it's a wonder he keeps trying really).

Just as the song dies and the first few notes of Toxic starts filling up the room, the man turns around, gently grabbing Louis' fingers after brushing along Louis' arms, sending shivers down his spine, and places them over his flexed abs with a smirk.

There is no way the stripper doesn't feel Louis' bulge against his arse because Louis is so hard right now it's downright painful. And the guy is grinding purposefully against his hard-on to the much quicker beat of the song, arching his body in ways that Louis didn't even know were possible.

If this was some guy Louis was fucking, it'd be the moment where he just loses it and tells the other man to stop being a fucking tease. Thing is, it's all a confusing now because this guy isn't here to fuck and when he's done, he's gonna pack up and take his amazing chest that looks so pale under Louis' tanned fingers, his teasing smile and his flawless ass and leave him and his frustration standing there stupidly.

_**Too high can't come down** _

Louis whimpers when, with a glint of mischief, the guy grabs his tie, quickly loosen it up before using it as a security when bending his whole body backward in a swift movement.

_**With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride** _

The song needs to end now because Louis is gravely struggling to restrain himself.

This is what beauty, happiness and lust packed in one person looks like.

This is the filthiest and most amazing striptease Louis' ever seen and he'd know, he was the one dragging Zayn's ass down the Check Mate Club every Saturday night back when they arrived in town and they weren't successful young wolves.

_**And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?** _

The fingers he was holding against the man's chest, too scared to cross a line to move them around, suddenly slide accidentally when he tries to relocate them somewhere where he doesn't feel the muscles flexing under his

fingertips. Louis looks with a shiver his nails leave red marks over the ivory skin. Blue eyes are locked in his and Louis doesn't see annoyance or warning like he'd have expected, but it's not indifference either. In fact, the foggy look the stripper is sending him is telling him one thing : the guy is totally turned on.

_**Too high can't come down, it's in the air it's all around, can you feel me now?** _

Louis' breath catch in his throat, his dick is so painfully hard and this isn't a rolling pin in the guy's pocket either. The guy has stopped dancing on him, grinning sheepishly, head slowly bending toward Louis'.

Louis' lips twitch from the sensation of craving this body pressed against his provokes.

He wants. He needs. He– Too much. The fingers gripping his cock over his suit trousers, the wetness of a tongue on his neck and the hand sliding between him and the chair to cup his arse. Too much. If Louis didn't have a fierce level of self-control, he'd have come in his pants by now.

“Wait... wait!” he pants instead, not proud of the way his voice sounds hoarse and his words stumble on his tongue. “What.. are.. what..”

The guy smiles even wider, straightening his head with cat-that-got-the-cream look “Stop worryin' mate. 'M not a prostitute. Been, paid for stripping, this I wanna do freely, let me take care of ya.”

And Louis lets it go. He's been holding on too tight for too long so he lets the gorgeous man take over his well-being without batting an eyelash. 

And boy does it feel good. The stripper's lips are on his while his fingers move up to his chest, sliding his jacket off of his shoulders and working on his shirt's buttons.

The boy kisses with intent, open mouthed, warm and needy, demanding Louis' attention until Louis actually starts kissing back, teeth colliding and tongues dancing together. The music changes again, slower, and Louis feels the guy smile against his mouth while starting to move again to the lazy rhythm.

_**Let me sit this ass on you, show you how I feel** _

It's Louis' turn to smile because Beyoncé is always the answer, he thinks, eyes meeting the crinkling ones of the man wondering for a second what exactly happened between sad, alone, working evening to actual sunshine god getting rid of his shirt in the promise of getting laid for the first time in decades.

He decides he doesn't care when the eager lips get back on his, hot and filthy, letting Louis get in again before suddenly getting away. Louis instinctively chases his mouth with his own which has the man smirking playfully before mouthing over the song

_**If you like, you can touch me baby, do you, do you** _ _**wanna touch me?** _

And to Louis' overwhelming embarrassment there's no preventing the whimpers that escapes his lips when, with a push of his hips, the man rub the firm line of his cock against Louis' hard on, sending jolts of pleasure from Louis' head to his toes. Panting like a horny teenager, Louis is suddenly very aware of his passiveness. 

More. He needs more.

Just when the guy finishes undoing the last button of his shirt, starting to graze his nails gently over Louis' torso, menacing to turn him into a quivering mess again, Louis' hands finally let go to explore the man. But once again, the man is slipping away. This time Louis doesn't let go, craving the contact of the man's lips on him, trying to keep close the skin under his fingertips, so soft and warm that Louis wants it all. He wants to taste and claim and –

“Come on babe,” the man whispers a tad out of breath, indicating that Louis definitely isn't alone in this “Let us get rid of your pants, I wanna touch you. I bet I could swallow you all.” he adds with a challenging tone.

Louis lifts an eyebrow because he used to be good at this game and the “You could try,” that comes is a bit too hesitant to be believable. 

The man working on the button of his suit pants giggles brightly. Not the reaction Louis was aiming for but it's contagious and Louis' lips twitch and let escape a fucking snort.

“Not your best game babe,” the guy informs him with a smirk on before totally getting off Louis' lap. 

Louis doesn't have the time to process the loss because the man's hands slide under him to get his pants off and Louis is more than happy to oblige.

He also happens to be on board with the man sinking to his knees in front of him, beautiful eyes full of dirty promises. They quickly get rid of his boxers, hands brushing the inside of his thighs, dragging needy groans out of Louis' throat until his rock hard cock bumps against his leg. The other guy's fingers grip the base loosely with a wicked grin before lowering his head to the same level, slowly licking his lips.

“Wait!” Louis blurts out and the guy stops abruptly, seeming surprised for the first time since the whole thing began, lifting an interrogating eyebrow. “Your name,” Louis says in a breath “I need your name.”

The man burst into a happy laugh, not letting go of Louis' cock, the shake of his body ending in accidental strokes that have Louis biting his lips to avoid moaning shamelessly.

“The name's Niall and you scared me wanker,” the man says, still smiling, giving a little experimented pull at Louis' length with a wink “I thought I went too far and you wanted out...”

This is it. Louis realizes. This is the guy – Niall - offering him an easy way out and Louis wonders if it comes with the job to be this considerate of other people's desires. Is it because strippers are used to knowing what you want, what makes you feel good, they're used to listening to body language and unsaid things, but also used to this frustration that comes with dancing, taking off your clothes without the reward of getting off... Louis knows he's over-thinking it. He always has been an brain-stormer but Niall's voice brings him back.

“Louis yeah? I'm guessing by your actions that the whole thing was okay with you so I'm gonna go ahead and actually suck you off like I've been wanting to since you passed that door but say one word and I won't.”

And the blush seems tattooed on his cheeks when he blurts out a “Yes, please.”

that has Niall laughing again with delight before lowering his head. Louis' eyelids fall shut.

This is possibly the best blowjob Louis has ever experienced and again, Louis would know. He is so far away from a bashful virgin. The way Niall's tongue dances across his length, occasional teeth teasing just in the right place and wet lips accompanying the movement.

Louis is probably dead and gone to heaven. That's it.

Niall looks so obscenely good like this, cheeks hollowed around Louis' cock, eyes watching his reactions through his eyelashes.

“Fuck.” he hisses when Niall's tongue catch the back of his sack, warm fingers pumping slowly in an expert movement.

“Wanna see if I can swallow you whole?” Niall asks happily with a wink.

“All... talk. No... game.” Louis utters and again! Not the expected result because Niall burst into a laughter. Louis feels his lips stretching. Little Irish fucker. “Put your mouth to better use,” Niall retorts once his laughter dies, with an nexpectedly commanding voice and a mischievous glim in his blue eyes, presenting Louis two fingers of his left hand.

Not bothering to look if Louis is putting out with the order, he dives back, swallowing hungrily the tip of Louis’ cock.

Not even questioning it, Louis starts to suck eagerly on the fingers, quivering in anticipation because yes. Oh god. Yes. Fuck. It feels so good. It will feel even better when they get to where this is heading and he has no time to feel ashamed of himself when he pushes his hips further, thrusting into Niall's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. The bastard can actually take it and Louis almost bites the spit coated fingers in his mouth, desperately trying to not come too soon because damn but that'd be a fucking waste!

When Niall fingers slip away from him, Louis' newly empty mouth lets out a whine that morphs into a powerful moan when he feels a cold digit pressing against his tight hole. “God, stop fucking teasing you bloody Irish fucker!”

“I bet that's what your government said at first when we required our independence.”

And, very inelegantly, Louis cannot help but giggle a bit hysterically because this little bastard is fucking hilarious and yes. Louis is keeping him. Possibly forever. But the laugh dies on his lips rather quickly when Niall starts moving his fingers like he was born to do it.

“Oh god, yes do that again!” and obligingly, Niall's fingers buried into Louis' arse hits the right spot again and Louis is so close to see stars, so close..

“Niall... come on mate... you need to... fuck... you need to –“

“I need to what?” Niall smirks lifting an eyebrow, suddenly holding still. Louis considers for a nanosecond not playing the game and keeping the bits and pieces of dignity he might have left to run away, but the fond glint into the other man's eyes shuts this thought down. Louis is so fucked. Or he will be hopefully if “You need to fuck me right now you horrible, horrible tease or I'm gonna finish this myself.” Louis says so quickly he feels like he just run a marathon. The energy coursing through his veins is making his whole body so tense and he needs relief right now. Right. Fucking. Now.

“Did you make a whole sentence? You're gonna get brownie points…” Niall winks and Louis is so done. Niall gets up swiftly with a strange look in his eyes before ordering “Desk, Louis. Now.”

And Louis tries to obey because he needs to be fucked so bad right now except, halfway through it, watching Niall carefully moving the files to clear some space, his brain starts to catch up. 

Shit. Work. He's supposed to work. He's supposed to... How long has this been going on? He needs to –

“Hey, hey! Louis!” Niall's voice comes as a faraway sound through Louis' panic but he can feel the bleach-blond man's hands on his hips and suddenly there's a warm body, strong and comforting. Grounding him.

“Come back with me, mate.” Niall says softly, “Are you alright?”

“I... I need to... work.” Louis says weakly, unconvinced, looking apologetically toward Niall.

“Okay, wow, now who's the tease?” Niall laughs managing to sound both annoyed and happy at the same time. “Although, poor choices of words, working is obviously the last thing that you need.”

Louis involuntarily presses himself a bit more against Niall's chest. The room is cold and Niall is right there but he has to. “But if you tell me to stop I will stop. It's a shame though didn't have that much fun in months.”

And that, more than anything else breaks through Louis' walls. He has been the king of falling for arseholes for a long time but suddenly, nothing seems more important to him than to let that fucking decent and sexy ball of sunshine take him onto his desk. He catches Niall's lips almost violently, amending the gesture afterwards by licking gently into the man's mouth. 

He counts it as a victory, the low moan raising from Niall's throat as the guy brings him closer, hard-ons pressed onto their stomach. 

“Forget it,” Louis says between two eager kisses, “you're gonna fuck me on my desk and you better fuck me good Mr. Irish-Stripper!”

“Tsssk typical English, always so bossy” Niall says with a mischievous smile and Louis wonders if smiling is his actual default facial expression. Not that he minds. It's a nice smile. A smile he needs to go on kissing right this instant. So he does.

“Less talking, more fucking Niall.” Louis retorts afterwards and maybe he's getting back his game after all.

“Ay ay captain!” Niall's giggle answers again before Louis feels himself backed up against his desk, the blond man pressing his body against his until Louis has no other choice than to hop on, Niall fitting between his spread legs and god! Is he really going to do that? Office desk sex?

Apparently he is because it's to him that Niall hands the lube that has appeared in the room – Louis isn't stashing lube in his desk drawers even though it could be useful to help certain contracts to seem less painful to sign – and he doesn't shy away, generously coating his fingers while Niall's busies himself with tearing apart a condom package and getting it on.

The sound echoing from Niall's throat when Louis grips gently the base of his cock, starting to pump efficiently to spread the lube around it. He'll have time later to be angry for not taking opportunity to play his favourite game (see how many times he could get the man almost to climax before having him beg for release) right now he just wants it selfishly for himself.

“You good Louis?” Niall asks out of breath.

His whole body is coloured a nice shade of pink under the arousal and Louis likes that he's the one who did that. He really, really, likes it. “Yeah good, please, just... yeah...”

“I liked it better when there were full sentences!” Niall comments happily but before Louis can actually answer, he can feel the tip of Niall's cock against his tight hole, cold and slippery from the lube and Louis lets himself sinking on his back over his desk. He arches his hips, trying to help Niall's work but the man grins widely and puts a firm hand on Louis' torso to keep him against the desk, slowly pushing into Louis, making them both quiver deliciously under the strokes of pleasure sent into their body. Louis feels so good like this, he knows he's almost whimpering at this point from the blissful sensation but he couldn't care less because that's it, he's never doing anything else for the rest of his life.

From his half lidded eyes, he can see Niall biting his lips to stay quiet. “Yo.. you're... cheat..ing” he scolds before moaning loudly when Niall is finally buried balls deep into him.

“Fuck!” Niall finally breathes “You're so fucking tight, mate! It's so good. God!”

Louis sees him closing his eyes for half a second before suddenly, he starts moving again. Fucking Louis hard and fast, leaving Louis unable to say one more word, either crying out his pleasure or coercing Niall into wet and hungry kisses. 

The man has the filthiest mouth Louis has ever heard and maybe it is because he notices the marks his nails left over Niall's chest, or maybe because Niall is one of the best fuck Louis' ever had but everything feels so fucking perfect in that moment but Louis cannot hold it anymore. 

He comes in a harsh cry without having touched his cock once, getting come on both of their stomach and his desk in the process.

“Fuck! Louis!” Niall hisses, cheeks red and blue eyes lost in ecstasy before coming too with a strangled cry that would make Louis shiver if he still had the slightest bit of energy left in his body. Which he doesn't.

Niall doesn't collapse onto Louis, but instead, stands above him, holding himself up by the arms, visibly trying to catch his breath, and Louis marvels at his ability to still be able to use his muscles under the circumstances.

They don't say anything for a while, except for Niall carefully pulling out from Louis' ass, both panting heavily over Louis' desk. It's amazing how calm and relaxed Louis feels when the remains of his orgasm washes out. Like, his mind is finally at peace for the first time in weeks. He can feel every fibre of his body not from the usual ache and tension constantly coursing through his back and shoulders but from a pleasant buzz and warmth he had forgotten the sensation of.

Niall has closed his eyes, still holding himself above him while a smile is lingering on his lips. He really is gorgeous, Louis notices now that his brain isn't fogged by desire and, suddenly, he feels overwhelmed by the need to kiss the man again. But at the last second, Louis shies away, suddenly very self-conscious.

“Wow,” he settles for after a breath.

And Niall's kind eyes are back on him in an instant.

“I think I owe Zayn. I don't like it.” Louis explains conversationally like he isn't naked lying on his desk, covered in sweat and come.

“Actually,” Niall starts, straightening himself, offering a hand to Louis that he accepts easily to help getting up. “It was Liam's idea.”

Louis who was in the process of getting down his desk almost slips on his ass because “I'm sorry what?!”

“Yeah,” Niall answers carelessly, steadying Louis in a swift movement “Liam thought about the strip-tease because, quote unquote, Louis has dragged me to strip club so many times I can return the favour. Typical Liam,” the man grins fondly. “Although Zayn arranged everything so we might owe him something, too.”

“Wait, wait, wait! Can we go back to the part where you're obviously friend with my friends and we've never met?” Louis asks, looking for his shirt, silently cursing his friends because how dare they keeping someone like Niall a secret?

Niall hands him a towel he grabbed in his bag and Louis accepts it with a nod before wiping himself gratefully. Niall shrugs, getting a set of new clothes on.

“Because apparently you disappeared from social life around the time Harry found me in that bar. Shame if you ask me, I've heard a lot about you, you sound like the guy to party with.”

And it's Louis' turn to shrug, awkwardly getting his boxers and trousers back on.

“It's a way of saying it, 'Tommo, the guy that used to be fun',” Louis grabbing his shirt from the chair to avoid looking at Niall.

“What changed?” the man asks with an interest that makes Louis' inside shuffle uncomfortably.

“I...” he starts but he stops almost immediately.

How did it happened?

“I don't know.” He admits, crossing his arms on his chest, looking back at Niall.

His eyes are ridiculously blue even from this distance and once again, Louis is filled with the urge to kiss him. Instead he starts talking. He used to be able to talk only to Zayn. As far as he can remember, he had never lain down his heart in the open like this for anyone else but at this moment, in some weird twist of fate, telling Niall feels incredibly right.

Powerful thing orgasms, Louis thinks absent-mindedly, if it can make you talk to a stripper like he's your shrink

“I guess... I guess when your business starts being successful you just... it's your baby you know, and you know that for the first time in your life, every single decision you make about it will affect your life, the well-being of the company but also the well-being of your employees and then suddenly postponing something to get to a party seems very selfish and so you keep on working late, finding excuses. Not going home for Christmas, not having time to celebrate your birthday or see your friends and it pretty much sucks bit it's... it's my company, it's... I can't imagine myself letting things go it'd be like... I don't know. I did it you know. I proved to the world I could be useful and good at what I'm doing and there are people trusting me and respecting me and it feels right but.”

“But suddenly it doesn't feel so important anymore, yeah?” Niall interrupts with a firm tone. 

Like he knows.

And maybe he does.

“It... no,” Louis admits again, “it doesn't. I miss home, I miss people and...”

“You don't like your work anymore.”

“No, no I do!” Louis protests but even he can sense his lack of conviction. “I just...”

And suddenly Niall is here, so close and his lips are warm against Louis', kissing softly like he's trying to apologise for something. Louis grips Niall's shirt just because he can and kisses back shyly.

“You need a bloody break, that's what you need.” Niall groans, pressed against him and Louis is very much ready for a round 2 if that's where they're heading.

“I wish I –, “

“Nah, mate.” Niall interrupts again fiercely “What you need is to stop finding excuses for yourself. It's your life and you need to take it back. Hire someone to help, settle lower objectives for yourself, stop overestimating your work capacity and get into your head that the world won't end. I know for a fact that Zayn suggested you take a week of holidays to go back and see your family this week, he said he suggested to do this work for you. Correct me if I'm wrong but Zayn has been working with you from the start, from what I know he's your fucking best friend and you didn't even trust him to do that. At this point it's not the world against you Louis Tomlinson, it's you against yourself.” 

Louis contemplate the words, speechless. The man doesn't even look angry.

He's speaking peacefully, holding Louis' gaze calmly.

“What d'ya wanna do right now?” Niall asks “right fucking now forgetting the context.”

Louis feels Niall's heart beating against his palm. His own is speeding in his chest.

“I wanna kiss you again.” he blurts out without thinking. 

The smile Niall sends him back is blinding. It probably cures cancer or something.

“Well, that's a good thing, I happen to be very fond of you kissin' me.”

Except Niall doesn't kiss him and why isn't Niall kissing him now that they have settled that they both want it?!

Niall's smile widens when he sees the pout Louis cannot hold back but doesn't make a move other than letting the thumb he holds against Louis' shoulders gently rub the skin.

“Mate, if you wanna fucking kiss me. Why aren't you?” Niall finally asks, lifting a daring eyebrow “You wanted to kiss me we couldv'e been making out for an eternity and yet, here we are. If ya want something mate, you take it. Don't tell me you can't do something, if you can build a whole company and be this successful from nothing, you can give yourself the means to do anything! Stop bringing yourself down by creating excuses. Don't be your own barrier, mate.”

Maybe it's because it hits way too close to home for him to be comfortable but Louis suddenly feels himself snapping :

“You know what? Fuck you! I didn't fucking ask for a lecture, mate! And I don't need you to tell me what you think of my life! What do you know anyway, you're a stripper who likes to fuck around, fine by me, no judging but you have no right to go about telling me how to live my life!”

And Louis regrets the words the second they're out because... none of this. He doesn't... Nothing sounds right, nothing! Niall takes a step back out of Louis' hands and Louis grips his tee-shirt without thinking.

“Mate, I'm sorry I didn't –“

But Niall shakes his head with half a smile, detaching Louis fingers from himself.

“Don't worry, I probably deserved that,” he says with that same laughs half annoyed half carefree.

No, Louis thinks vehemently watching Niall gather his stuff quickly, No you did not!

“But,” Niall continues, throwing his bag on his shoulder “I was just trying to help because you sounded right down miserable so I'm sorry if I was out of line. But I won't let you make me feel bad about what I chose to do to earn money, because I am enjoying the shit out of it.”

“Niall I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it!” Louis says, keeping himself from making a run for the door to lock Niall inside his office. It could be fun. He could even throw the key out of the window. 

Chances are Niall wouldn't murder him and they'd have all night. 

That's a thing old Louis would've done.

“I know you didn't. Exhaustion talk,” Niall nods with a fond smile “And for the record, in case there were any misunderstanding, I don't usually fuck on the job.”

And Louis doesn't know what to make of that and the answer is out of his mouth before he can even think about it “Good, I think it'd have bothered me if you did.”

“You're so high maintenance, aren't you? You stuck up English!” Niall retorts playfully, all traces of tension gone. It leaves Louis' heart racing in his chest, that power to make everything right with just a set of words. 

What is this man and where has he been hiding all these years?

Of course Louis won't say that because his life isn't a bloody Harlequin novel.

Instead he settles for, “I feel like I should be insulted by that statement but I'm surprisingly okay with that.”

“Typical.” Niall pretends to sigh, “You're lucky you're so pretty, wanker!” he adds brightly.

And honest to god, Louis hasn't blushed like that in years which seems to amuse the Irish man to no end. “Now, you had to make it all about you again and blush worse than me, what an attention whore really...”

Louis hasn't noticed how close Niall was again and when one of his hands falls on his hips,he allows himself to grab Niall's collar “You're a menace, mate.” he says defiantly, testing the waters.

“And you ain't seen nothin' yet,” Niall retorts with a seductive smile, mouth leaning slowly towards Louis'.

“Show me then,” Louis answers, breath uneven, fighting against the urge to ravage the guy hungrily. Patience was never a friend of his.

Louis closes his eyes when he can feel Niall's breath on his lips, like a filthy promise.

“Nope. I don't think so.”

Louis' eyes shot open to see a widely smirking Niall taking a couple of step back.

“Sorry, mate!” Niall explains not looking sorry at all but more as someone ready to burst in laughter. “But that was my last condom. Plus, I fear that what just happened have misled you : I'm not that easy. I do need to be wined and dined first!”

“I can't believe it!” Louis exclaims not even managing to sound remotely angry at the plot twist. Even though his body craves the other man's, Louis happens to be very much on board with the idea of a date. He just happened to have no idea where to find time in his schedule but funnily enough, making time for Niall sounds somewhat of vital importance right now. “You're such a little shit, I hope you know that Niall! And I'm the high-maintenance one? This is priceless!”

Niall keeps walking backward toward the door with a challenging eyebrow lifted. “You gonna do something about it then?”

“Well I'd need your phone number for that first.” Louis retorts, worrying slightly that Niall is gonna leave before coming to that.

“I don't have one,” Niall answers deadpan.

“But –“

“Yeah, I heard someone might need an incentive or two. You know where I'll be on Saturday?” Niall asks sounding far too pleased with himself for Louis' taste “With Zayn, Haz and Liam, having a drink. Maybe I'll have a phone number then, who knows? But I hope you'll be there, Louis Tomlinson of Tomlinson records.”

And just like that with a last wink and a happy giggle Niall disappears, closing the door behind him. Louis contemplates the door, speechless.

_And this, son, is the story of how a stripper made me rethink my priorities._


End file.
